


A change of plan

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How interesting!
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Rolmerta (Rolanda Hooch/Madam Rosmerta) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050803





	A change of plan

Our tale begins in an empty Quidditch stadium in the highlands of Scotland. Rolanda Hooch is taking her girlfriend Madam Rosmerta on their very first date.

They approached the entrance and Rosmerta smirked. "I thought we were going to a match?"

Rolanda said, "There was a change of plan last minute."

Rosmerta asked, "What in Merlin's name are we doing in an empty stadium?"

Rolanda told her, "You'll see."

Without another word, she hooked her arm in Rosmerta's and they entered the stadium. 

Rosmerta muttered, "Where are we?---"

Rolanda sighed. "Just be patient."

She led her up to the top box where two plates and glasses on a table was waiting for them instead of the usual arrangement of seats.

Rosmerta gasped. "Did you do this?"

Rolanda grinned. "Well, no, it was my house elf. Of course it was me, silly. Now, come on."

They sat at the table and Rosmerta pointed out, "There's nothing on these plates or in the glasses."

Rolanda chuckled. "It's not ready yet."

After a few awkward seconds of silence, she clicked her fingers and perfectly cooked steaks appeared on their plates and butterbeer appeared in their glasses.

Rosmerta smiled. "This looks divine, did you cook this?"

Rolanda replied, "Yep. I remembered you saying how you loved steak, but hate when people cook it wrong."

Rosmerta responded, "Rare is the best way to cook it."

Rolanda laughed. "For you maybe."

Rosmerta was about to take a bite out of her steak when Rolanda insisted, "Wait, before you start."

Rosmerta looked up at her and inquired, "Yes?"

Rolanda beamed, "You can't have dinner without a show."

She snapped her fingers and dozens of Quidditch players appeared on the pitch. They were weaving in and out to the tune of the song Wonderful World.

Rosmerta gasped. "You remembered!"

Rolanda answered, "I could never forget that this was the song playing on the Muggle radio station the day we first met."

Rosmerta tore her gaze away from the dancing Quidditch players and grinned. "This is the most perfect first date I've ever been on."

Rolanda smiled. "I couldn't have said it better myself."


End file.
